


Taking Charge

by nixster627



Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: After discovering the location of a new facility like Caulfield, the team argue over the best way to handle it.Written for Day 3 of Alex Manes Week 2020: This time, I'm in charge (legacy)
Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during the actual time of Alex Manes Week, but then my life got hectic because everyone in my family has to be born in the same month and we had to celebrate 3 birthdays that week (including mine).
> 
> Also, for those of you who don't know, El Paso and Odessa are both in the middle of nowhere Texas and have only desert and mountains in between them.

Everyone had been arguing for more than an hour.

A few days ago, Alex and Kyle had been comparing the things they learned about aliens in Tripp’s notebook to the notes Jim made at Caulfield and discovered that there had to be at least one more facility where they were keeping aliens.

Jim said that there were 20 working cells at Caulfield and he had only ever seen nine of them filled.

Tripp said that Nora told him of at least 50 aliens on the ship that crashed and almost all of them were taken away by the military.

Going through his dad’s files that he left behind for Project Shepherd, they discovered that there was another place that his dad had traveled to a lot in Texas, somewhere in between El Paso and Odessa.

They found a satellite image of it yesterday and shared it with everyone else, which is what led to the division between the group on the best way to go about learning more about the facility.

Max seems to think that the best way would be to gather intel and observe it for a couple weeks to see what kind of personnel might be in there. Then make the decision on what they wanted to do from there.

Michael seems to think that would take too long and that they should just enter the facility now and see what is going on there. He thinks that if there is any personnel there they could just take them out with their alien powers.

Max and Michael’s argument has split the group pretty evenly with Maria and Isobel on Michael’s side and Liz and Kyle on Max’s side. Rosa, along with Alex, thinks both sides are wrong and that they are arguing very loudly for no reason.

After Max brought up how, the last time they rushed into a facility, Michael’s mother ended up dying, Alex had had enough of it. “Would everyone stop yelling for one second!” He shouted and everyone looked over at him, surprised.

“First of all, Max, you weren’t there at Caulfield, so you can’t completely understand what happened there,” Alex started off with a deadly glare towards Max that had him taken back. “Second of all, Michael, we have no clue how many soldiers could be at the facility or what their orders are if they see trespassers, and none of us want to be shot on sight.”

Alex’s rant did what he hoped it would and everyone looked sheepish for being so childish about their fighting. “Third of all, neither of you are military which makes me the most qualified to decide how we should enter the facility,” Alex drives his point home by turning around his laptop to show that he already has the blueprints for the facility pulled up.

They were going to get nowhere by fighting and it was his family’s fault that the aliens were locked away in the first place, so now it is his turn to take charge of his own legacy.


End file.
